willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Bell
History Early Life Elizabeth Slater was born on 5th May 1960 to Jonathon Slater and Margaret Robinson. She had a brother, Rob Slater who was mixed up in the hospital at birth. Her parents spent many years searching for him. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) Elizabeth married Colin Bell and became Elizabeth Bell. Together they had two children, Georgia and Richard Bell. Georgia became a companion of the Doctor, and Richard was killed while fighting the Slitheen. (DW: The Demon Headmaster) Elizabeth introduced Georgia to Brian Mason, and got her her job in the bakery. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) Meeting the Doctor In 2009 at Christmas, Elizabeth tried to get her daughter to retake her GCSE's. Due to this, they fought, and Elizabeth was greatly annoyed when Georgia brought the Doctor to her house. Her annoyance was short lived when Elizabeth was pulled into the sky during a Magnetisation. She landed on one of the nets set up by UNIT, where she fainted after remembering she was afraid of heights. (DW: Georgia and the Magnet Warriors) She later found out about Georgia travelling in the TARDIS. (DW: Back Home) Alien Attacks During the Octopli invasion of Earth, Elizabeth, Colin and Richard were attacked in their home but survived when the Octopli went home. (DW: Family Fortunes) Elizabeth and Colin were later attacked by Slitheen and Althorn, an alien baby missing its mother. (DW Slitheen School, Book Club) In October, they faced Spiders, which they fought by staying in large groups and remaining positive. (DW: The Spidership/ Betrayal and Death) Georgia returned home during Christmas 2010 after the terrible events of the Spidership, and Elizabeth helped stop a Cyberman invasion. She was nearly upgraded, but ran away when the Cybermen froze. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) Christmas proved an even more eventful time when the Doctor mixed up Georgia's Christmas present with an alien hand. (DW: Christmas Claws) Elizabeth had some awkward questions to answer when Daisy Cole, Mrs White, the Vicar and the Vicar's Wife were attacked by Clowns. They all survived, and went home slightly relieved. (DW: Fun at the Fair/ Attack of the Clowns) She later was thrilled when Conner came to the Bell house for the first time, insisting on giving him the guided tour. (DW: Neurosis) Saving the Earth When the Doctor dropped Georgia off at home, Elizabeth persuaded Brian to give her her old job back. She later drove Georgia to St. Mark's School when she was contacted by Zac. On Christmas morning she woke up early, and, in a drunken excitement, opened all of her presents early. Later, she visited the Vicar and prayed with him, and was distraught to find her home had vanished upon her return. UNIT looked after her until the Doctor arrived, and tricked her into accompanying him to Dux Ducis' spaceship. Once there he left in the TARDIS, and Elizabeth was captured by Dux's Roboforms. When Dux revealed his plan, Elizabeth teleported back to Earth. Along with the Doctor and Mrs White, she hid at the Church, which was attacked by Roboforms. Only she and the Doctor escaped, and the two returned to Dux's spaceship. The Doctor was captured, and Elizabeth hid in the spacesuit room. Donning a spacesuit, she floated to the outside of the ship and detonated the engines, which destroyed the entire ship. The Doctor returned Elizabeth home, and she was relieved to see her house once more. Two months later, she and Colin went on holiday to America. (DW: Christmas Bells) Alternate Timelines When Donna Noble turned right and never met the Doctor, he died. This meant Elizabeth never met the Doctor, and Georgia perished in the Royal Hope Hospital. Elizabeth moved to America with Colin and Richard, where she and Colin were turned into Adipose. (DW: Turn Left) In an alternate timeline where TimeSpan crashed into the Earth, Elizabeth survived. Colin was stranded in Tesco, and Elizabeth didn't realise that most of the population was dead. Georgia went back to the Doctor and stopped TimeSpan from crashing, and the Earth returned to normal once more. (DW: TimeSpan) Bell, Elizabeth Bell, Elizabeth Bell, Elizabeth Bell, Elizabeth Bell, Elizabeth